Dichotomy
Dichotomy is a Nightwardian, making her the only extrateresstrial serving as one of Paradigm City's Overlords. She was a relative unknown before being appointed to the post of Overlord of The Mesa district in Darkness Falls but she earned her title, working as an operative on Parasol's behalf. Origin Sarah Lansel was born in the Nightward which means that she had a childhood alien to most people's idea of a childhood. Instead of playing Barbies, she was learning to shoot. Rather than ride her bike with her friends under a bright blue sky she was leaning survival skills and how to make pipe bombs. Her entire education was spent on learning not how to read or write but how to perform chronomancy. Sarah was 14 years old when her queen, Masha du Lioncourt, left the Nightward for Paradigm City in the hopes of bringing back an army of superheroes to help libereate the Black Paradigm. When a disappointed Halloween returned two years later with no such hoped for army, Sarah made the choice herself to go to Paradigm and plead on her city's behalf. When her cries to Heroes Unlimited went unheard Sarah, in desperation, began sending out feelers to The Advent, and her skills with manipulating and controlling time rewarded her with Parasol's attention. Meeting with the Nightwarian, Parasol listened to Sarah's tale and promised to render aid, on the condition that Sarah work for her as one of the members of the Arcanus Malefactorum. When Parasol was good to her wood and sent the Circus of Sorrows to Nightward, where the gang subsequently killed an astonishing three Black Judges, Sarah agreed to Parasol's terms. Operating under the code name Dychotomy, Sarah showed her gratitude to the tiny immortal Overlord by serving her year with unquestioning loyalty and unshakable dedication. During her term of employment Sarah's fury and outrage with superheroes only grew. Every hero that engaged her was subjected to her plea for help and all of them, to a one, dismissed it in the thought that she was just trying to trick them. When Dichotomy's year was over Parasol invited her to become the Overlord of The Mesa district of Darkness Falls. Dichotomy, seeing the vast resources of the Advent as a means to help her people and her status as an Overlord as a means to take revenge on the heroes whom had spurned her, accepted. Dichotomy, The Overlord Dichotomy is driven by her virulent hatred of the superheroes of Paradigm City. As far as she is concerned when Nightward needed those heroes the most, they didn't answer. She lost her family, many of her friends, and her loved ones because the heroes of Paradigm were too busy picking their noses to help Nightward and she intends on making them all pay. Dichotomy's name is apt, for she is a study in contrasts. Had circumstances been different, she would have been a superhero. In fact, in Nightward she is ''considered a hero and the Nightwardians would take great exception to any hero coming in to try and find her. As it is, Dichotomy doesn't enjoy hurting innocent civilians, and rarely does so. In fact, she has been observed to actually help and save civilians in trouble. Dichotomy is a chronomancer, a magic user whom specializes in controlling and manipulating the flow of time and space. She is able to yank opponents a few seconds backwards in time, which causes a slight amount of physical damage as well as stunning and confusing the target. She can slow the flow of time around foes, making them move so slowly that they have no opportunity to dodge incoming attacks, as well as finding their own attacks moving so slowly it's child's play for Dichotomy to sidestep them. She can extend these effects to her allies as well, boosting a friend's perception of time, reflexes, and dexterity. She is able to step out of the time-space fabric entirely for brief moments which to others appears as though she possesses the power of teleportation. Dichotomy is able to trigger certain physiological affects in a target, greatly enhancing and speeding up the effects of time on such foes. By speeding up the affects of aging around a foe she can cause significant, even fatal, damage by causing heart attacks, decreasing lung function, making bones more brittle, and so on. Dichotomy's chronomancy also extends to her senses. She can, at will, adjust the manner in which she perceives time so that although time appears to be flowing normally for others, she sees it as remarkably slowed; people seem to be moving in ultra-slow motions or not at all. This allows Dichotomy to observe her foes or environments in detail. She is also to use a flat, polished surface such as a mirror in order to witness events that have transpired in the past. Dichotomy is a superb marksman, trained in the use of firearms and rifles. She usually carries a firearm of some sort on her person at all times, her favorite firearm of choice is a .38 Smith & Wesson revolver. She is talented with demotions; able to make, utilize, and disarm pipe bombs. Dichotomy is a skilled outdoors man able to find food, shelter, and water in even the most hostile of environments. Because she is so obsessed with superheroes she has spent an inordinate amount of time studying them and is likely to know the strengths, weaknesses, and civilian identities of any hero she encounters. Agents Because Dichotomy is the Overlord of Darkness Falls' Mesa district she is also in charge of that area's main street gang, the Arsenic Dolls. Acting as Parasol's agent, Dichotomy often focuses her Dolls' attentions and activities in the ongoing battle The Mesa is currently having between the Black Rabbit Clan and the Mesa Devils. When necessary Dichotomy can also call upon local groups of Chromatic Dragons as well. Dichotomy's Arsenic Dolls is an all-female street gang with the recognizable signature of making extensive use of Molotov cocktails during the commission of their crimes. The Dolls are very distinct in their manner of dress as well; all Arsenic Dolls are recognizable in that they all dress as Gothic lolitas, including frilled skirts, jewel-colored hair ribbons, and stripey stockings. The Arsenic Dolls are a gang that do an incredible amount of collateral damage, hurling their cocktails willy-dilly when engaging with law enforcement. The primary crimes of the Arsenic Dolls include vandalism, menacing, robbery, and destruction to private property. The favorite targets of the Arsenic Dolls are bank, jewelry stores, and cheque cashing establishments. Although the Arsenic Dolls are small compared to other gangs operating in The Mesa--there are fewer than 60 Dolls--they have a leg up over the competition in the the four strongest Dolls, which are leaders in the gang. Known as Hentai, Cosplay, Kawaii, and Otaku each of these special Dolls have super-powers. '''Hentai '''is generally considered the leader of the Dolls and is the only Arsenic Doll whom knows where Dichotomy lives and how to reach her both in Darkness Falls and the Nightward. Hentai is the only remaining Arsenic Doll brought together by the original founder of the gang, Arsenic. The other founding girls, including Arsenic herself, have been arrested and incarcerated. Hentai is able to control an entropic form of energy. Utilizing this energy she is able to generate destructive bolts, wrap foes in tendrils of the entropic stuff, form dome shaped defensive shields around herself, and fill a seventy foot area with utter darkness that only she can see through. The entropic energy is very dangerous as prolonged contact with it causes severe structural and tissue damage; buildings eventually collapse and wrapped up enemies eventually disintegrate. Hentai is not affected by her own entropy control. Hentai is not very skilled in unarmed combat but exceptionally skilled with her favorite weapon, an LR-300 assault rifle. '''Cosplay '''likes to play the roll of the giggling air-head but she is truly very intelligent and acts dumb to try and lure her enemies into a sense of overconfidence. Cosplay has been identified as a genetic mutant with the mental ability to control earth and stone. With her power she is able to cause small earthquakes, hurl stone and chunks of concrete as high-velocity impact weapons, encase foes in stone or stone handcuffs, and levitate herself and other on flying stone platforms that can zoom along at speeds of up to 60 miles an hour. '''Kawaii', the word means beautiful or cute in Japanese, is just that. This young Japanese is considered one of the most beautiful women in California and was even named as number 6 in Time magazine's Most Alluring Meta-Humans special issue in 2015. Kawaii is the mentalist of the Arsenic Dolls and a notable one at that. She is able to overload an individual's synapses, resulting in extreme and incapacitating pain. Her primary talent is emotion control, she is able to mentally induce obsessive love in others, which bends them completely to her will. Her favorite tactic is to convince a dozen bystanders that they are in love with her and then send those enthralled civilians charging against superheroes in an attempt to "save" her. Oh and if you're wondering about that Most Alluring issue? Thumbelina was named #1. '''Otaku '''is the brick of the Arsenic Dolls and to look at her nobody would ever know it. She's tiny, not even five feet tall and slender, with long black hair and low-lidded eyes that give her a perpetually sleepy look. But when one of her punches connects the superheroes understand there is a heck of a lot more to this powerhouse. She is super-humanly strong, able to lift 40 tons of weight. She is exceptionally resistant to damage; even high-powered rifle bullets bounce off of her. Otaku is more than just a run-of-the-mill tank, though. She is also quite skilled in the complex Korean martial art of Hwarang-Do. The art focuses less on hand strikes but offers a wide variety of leg and foot strikes: Otaku's crescent kicks, roundhouse kicks, reverse turning kicks, and snap kicks can send even the heaviest foe smashing backwards through buildings. The art also teaches weapon skills in the form of spear, staff, and Escrima sticks. Otaku prefers this latter weapon and carries a pair of solid steel sticks with her at all times. Category:Overlords